Death of the Undying
by Sinbreaker
Summary: Meet Jane. She wakes up on Mobius as a mobian cat, where she meets a kind hearted wolf, and a secretive cat. With her she holds a secret. And while she tries to cope with her knew life, she falls in love with someone. But she must be careful, for that someone has a dark heart that can easly break, and break Mobius as well... discontinued until futher notice...
1. Jane

**Due to my brother being a complete idiot...I changed some characters. He has been helping me design characters for my stories. Turns out he had stolen them from my friend ****MetaKnights1Luver**** from DeviantART. Sorry for the confusion and I am also sorry to MetaKinghts1Luver. Changes have been made to the story. Also you should check out her profile on DeviantART. **

**From, **

**Sinbreaker**

_Have you ever loved someone so much that you would die for them? I have, and so did the person I fell in love with. This is my story. About how I went from a freak,a nobody, a crapy life, to the most wonderful thing that could ever happen to someone like me. But this is also the story, of how I changed someone, and let lose a killed in this world. _

_And for that...I'm sorry. _

_This is my story._

"Jane! Wake up you're going to miss the bus!"

I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun shining in through my window and my mom screaming her head off downstairs. I yawned and then sat up. Rubbing my eyes I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. Another same old Monday.

I walked across the green carpet and pulled open my closet door and looked through the close.

"Hum...no...Ugly...nope...yes!" I said to myself and pulled out an outfit. Throwing my blue PJ's off and slipping into my clothes, I heard my mom yelling at me again.

"I'm up!" I yelled back and then walked over to the mirror to brush my hair and stuff. I was about 5 feet and 2 inches. I had brown chestnut hair that went down past my shoulders and curled at the bottom. I was kind of pail, but I really didn't care.

Today I was wearing a blue T-shirt with the stupid Nyan Cat on it and blue jeans with black sneakers. I looked normal at first glance, but I was different. My eyes were not hazel, green or blue like normal people; they were amber, almost golden.

Cause of this, I was made fun of and have only a few friends. But I think it's cool. And I don't mind not having a lot of friends.

"Jane! The bus will be here any minute!" My mom yelled and I yelled back "OKAY! I know!" I quickly grabbed my jean jacket and I chose my favorite necklace. It was the Egyptian cross called a Ankh. Four things you should know about me.

One, I know almost everything about Egypt. It just fascinated me since I was little. Two, I'll take risk. Three, I love to snowboard and skateboard. Four, I love Sonic the Hedgehog. I know a lot about it. More than normal people would know. I liked Locke, Knuckles dad, and I liked Dr. Finitevus until he made Knuckles a Enerjak which resulted in the death of Locke.

But off Sonic for now, right now I need to get to the bus. I pulled open my door and quickly ran downstairs, grabbing my pack, I pulled the door open and called "By mom!" I then ran out onto the front yard and down the sidewalk.

As I walked down the sidewalk, I realized I had the wrong backpack. I had two. One for school and the other one was for a trip I was going on soon. This one was black with gold lacing. My school one was just plain blue.

I think in this one was my laptop, my IPod, some candy, My Phone, Nintendo DSI XL, my drawing book, my skateboard, and a camera. Nice going Jane, you grabbed the wrong pack. I sighed as I reached my bus stop where three other girls waited. I hated them. There were the popular girls that look down on all us others. But today I didn't have to hear them gossip about me cause the bus rolled up.

I got on first and sat right behind the bus driver. That way I am protected from any flying objects such as books and food. The bus ride was 20 minutes long before we reached my school. I was the first one off the death trap of a bus, and onto the school grounds of West High.

So the rest of the day went like this. I would tell the teacher I had forgotten my homework, get yelled at, made fun of, bell rings, and off to the next class to repeat the process over once again. Then finally after math class, the Lunch bell wrong. YES! Food!

I quickly made my way down the hall with other teenagers trying to get something to eat. And I also see my friends at this time. I walked up to the lunch line and grabbed a blue plastic tray and chose my meal for the day. Chicken with corn and an apple. I also chose to get a bottle of water and a bag of Lays Chips.

After setting down at an empty table, I put the chips and water into my bag for later and chowed down on the chicken first.

"Jane!" Someone called my name and my friend Kate dropped her tray on the table and sat down next to me. I noticed she didn't look like her usual peppy self; she looked like she hadn't had sleep for days.

"What's wrong?" I asked and Kate sighed and said "You know...our friend Jade?" I nodded. Jade and me got along at first just because our names where almost the same, but over time we became good friends.

"She's dead." Kate whispered and I nearly choked! I couched and then gasped and said "What! How?"

"She fell off a two story building. Serein is pretty beat up about it. I mean her best friend is gone and she has only got us now." Tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away using my jacket.

"Oh look. The baby is crying." I heard an annoying voice laugh and I looked up to see one of the popular bitches named Grace. Behind her were Sammy and Jessie. Two lower ranking bitches compared to Grace.

She walked over to our table and said in an all too sweet voice "Heard your street rat friend fell down. Shame...I always thought she would get kidnapped and killed." Jade lives with her brother and a gang known as the Red Hearts. They live in the bad part of town.

Kate suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back just as a chair went flying by and missed Grace by an inch. Grace backed up and almost fell over. And without looking, I knew Serein had heard what Grace said.

"That bitch is going to get it now." I heard one of the kids say from another table and Serein stalked up holding another chair in each arm ready to chuck them at Grace.

"What did you say? I didn't quite hear you all that well. Speak a little louder!" Serein growled and tossed the chairs on the floor and Kate and I grabbed our trays before Serein grabbed the edge of the table and flipped it.

That's all it took to take Grace, Sammy and Jessie to run off screaming. Also Serein got in trouble...again. But after that, I went through School like any other day. That is until I was at my locker ready to go home.

I heard footsteps coming up and I shut my locker and turned around to see Grace walking down the hall with my Boyfriend Jacob. That's when everything started. They walked right pass me like I wasn't even there. And when they reached the edge of the hall, a make out session started. My heart broke. More tears where coming back and I turned and ran down the hall the other way away from them.

That was it! The last shred of the things I loved where gone! I bolted out of the school and into the raining outside. I didn't care. I still ran not taking the bus. I was just so mad! Blinded by rain and tears, I continued to run. Not sure how long I did run, but when I reached a bridge, that is when the worst came.

I ran across the old wood just as a snapping sound came from underneath me and before I could take in what was happening, I fell right through the boards and met the ice cold water. I also hit a rock and blacked out. I was going to die...Maybe...I'll get saved. But deep down inside, I knew my time was up on Earth. What I didn't know was that my life was far from over.


	2. Mobian Cat

A cold wind blew over me and I weakly opened my eyes. My vision swirled for a second before everything became clear and I looked around. I saw open grass lands and woods. Also a stream went right by me.

Did I get washed down stream and up shore? I blinked a few times and realized that it was raining. I looked around once again and I saw nothing familiar. How was I going to find my way home?

I sighed and sat up and only then did I notice I wasn't wearing my clothes from this morning. Instead of the jean jacket and the Nayn Cat shirt, I had on a light blue soft shirt with no sleeves and a gold collar around the top. It looked Egyptian in style. I also had a light blue skirt that went down to my knees. Again it had the gold lacing at the top and was Egyptian style. Then I noticed something else.

Fur. Sandy colored fur with a touch of golden. And it was on my arms. I leaped to my feet and gasped. What happened to me? I looked down at my legs to see the same thing, covered in sandy golden fur.

Something brushed up against the back of my leg and I looked over my shoulder to see a long tail. It started out thin at the beginning but as it went up to the tip, if became very fluffy...OMG I HAVE A TAIL!

I gasped again and then I quickly ran over to the stream and looked at my reflection. I had my golden/amber eyes still, only they weren't human eyes. They looked different. And I noticed I had fur all over my face and I had a muzzle. Also cat like ears were at the top of my head. I also had long black hair that I moved away from my face. Okay this has to be a dream! I look like I am out of a Sonic Comic!

I took deep breaths and said to myself "Okay, Jane you fell into a river as a human, and you wake up in a forest as a cat thing...don't panic." I took another deep breath and sighed. I looked around and there it was. My Backpack. I dived for it like it was the last candy bar in a crowd full of hungry kids.

Snatching it up I dug through the pack and found all my stuff there like it was this morning. I even found my skate board. That could work. I placed my backpack over my shoulder and hopped on my board. Right now I need to get out of this storm before I get soaked to the bone. Then I can worry about the state I am in.

Rolling down the forest path, I looked out for any shelter. Nothing but trees and bushes came along and I sighed. I was getting wetter by the minute. Then I saw something in the flash of lightning. A house. By the looks of it, it was very old.

Without a second thought, I hopped off my board and grabbed it. I then bolted for the old house. I ran up the path and onto the porch. There I looked the door over and judging by the dirt and dust, no one had been here for years. Good. No one would see the freak I had become.

I tried the handle but it was locked. I tried harder until I sighed and banged my head against6 the door. Not only did it make a small thump sound, a clang followed it and I opened my eyes and saw my Egyptian cross necklace called an Ankh. At least that didn't change. Except there was a diamond shaped hole in the front like something used to belong there.

I sighed and then was about to leave when I looked over at the window and came up with an Idea. Walking over to the old dusty window, I grabbed the bottom and pulled up. It didn't budge at first, but then finally it flung open stirring up a dust cloud. I coughed and waved my hand through the air to clear it up.

After the dust was gone, I looked inside the house and saw it was dark as ever. Quickly I pulled myself through the window and into the house, shutting the window behind me. Once inside I quickly located the fire place and found some old logs already waiting there. Using what I had learned in girl scouts, I started a fire to keep me warm. And the fire was warm.

I sighed and lay down on the old rug and closed my eyes. Hopefully when I wake up everything will be back to normal. But this all didn't feel like a dream.

And I had also failed to notice the person outside watching me climb in through the window.


	3. Pride

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

I screamed and leaped to my feet after hearing whoever yelled their head off. Damn someone did own this house! I looked around and saw two green eyes in the darkness. I started to shake and back up. What would they do to a freak like me? Then I saw them come closer and I was about to beg for mercy when something happened.

Suddenly the figure leaped into the light and I saw that those green eyes became softer and they belonged to a creature. A creature that was like me. He had black fur and a long tail. He had darker spots on his tail and bangs that where tipped blood red at the end.

He was wearing a blue shirt, jean jacket, black pants with many pockets, and black boots. He also had a pair of shades on his head and I noticed he had chess fur that was blood red tipped like his bangs.

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed and drank something out of a bottle. I was still shaking hard but less afraid. I guess he could see how bad he had scared me because he had a guilty look and he said "Sorry, I just saw you come in to this old house and I couldn't help myself to scare you."

Still I was shaking but less and then he sat down on the old dusty couch and said "Hi, my names Pride, Pride the Shadow Wolf." I stood up no longer shaking but I was still scared. He was just like me. Different...

"So what's your name and where on Mobius are you from?" Pride asked drinking whatever he was. Mobius? That's Sonic's world! I tried to stay calm and I said "I'm not from around here. I have no place to stay, so I thought I could stay here, but if this is your house I'll-"

"My house!" Pride said almost choking on his drink. He couched and then looked up at me and said "You couldn't give me a thousand dollars to stay a night in this hell hole! Don't you know of the evil doll that lives here?" Out of what I know I asked "Tails Doll?" Pride gave me a look and said "Weird...but no. It's called the Little Marry Carrie doll." Well I had to admit the name does give a chill down my back.

"Wait, then why are you in here now?" I asked and he stared at me like I had asked him an impossible math question. Then his fur started to bristle and he yelled "OMG I'M GOING TO TURN INTO WOLF STEW! WHY THE HELL DID I GO IN HERE?"

I couldn't help laugh at this and Pride saw this and blushed before he settled down and said "Well, it's not like the doll is real anyway. It's all just a-" Right in the middle of his sentence, a knife went flying by and nearly hit the both of us and got stuck into the wall. Then a small child like voice sang out "Hello. Welcome to my home. Do you want to play?" When they said play, I heard more than one demonic voice speak.

"Should we run?" I ask and Pride turned around and flung his bottle into the darkness. There was a crash and suddenly Pride grabbed my arm and dragged me across the room where Pride jumped for the closed window and smashed through the glass.

I followed and landed on the soft ground. Pride once again grabbed my arm and we ran through the rain, and as I looked back I could have sworn I saw a face flash in the upper window. That just became the scariest moment of my life.

And we didn't stop running. And I was great full that I meet Pride the Shadow Wolf. He just saved me from a demonic doll! So we ran for a long while. Too scared to even look over our shoulders. And we didn't stop until I couldn't run anymore and Pride stopped to wait for me.

"God...that...was...scary..." Pride wheezed and I nodded unable to get any words out. Then He opened up one of his many pockets in his pants and pulls out a small bottle. He flicked the bottle cap off and began to chug down whatever was inside.

When he finally took a breath. He wiped his mouth and asked "Want some?" I could tell what he was drinking was beer, just by the smell. I shook my head no and he shrugged his shoulders and put the bottle away.

"Hey, you said you didn't have a place to stay tonight...right?" Pride asked and I nodded he smiled and said "Come on over to my place! Unless you want to head back and spend the night with Little Marry Carrie." I shook my head no and said "I rather go with you."

He smiled a big grin that was friendly and he said "Great! I don't think my friend will mind a guess tonight...by the way. You never told me your name." Pride looked at me and pulled his shades over his eyes. My name...I am no longer Jane...I looked down at my clothes and necklace. Then a name, unusual, but a name came to my mind.

"Call me Anubis, Anubis the Cat." I said and Pride smiled again and he said "Well, welcome to Mobius Anubis the Cat. I'll be your guide, Pride the Shadow Wolf." The two of us, new friends headed through the woods back to Pride's place.

This is where it all would begin.


	4. Zyrah

We had been walking for a while now. Pride was humming a song to himself and I sighed and asked "Where is your house?"

Pride looked over his shoulder and said "In New Mobotropolice. Where almost there." Just as he said that, we broke through the trees and I saw the huge city. I couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Pride chuckled and said "I own a music shop and live with my best friend." I walked a little faster so I could walk next to Pride and I asked "What is your friend like?" Pride smiled and said "He's...Emo is the best way to put it." I giggled and Pride laughed and then said "His name is Zyrah the Cat. Clean freak, if I ever saw one. But he loves to scare people."

I nodded and Pride went on and on about New Mobotropolice as we walked through it. I didn't mind. Pride was friendly and really kind if he was offering me a place to stay and we only meet each other about an hour ago.

Then suddenly a blue blur raced in front of us and I yelped in surprise and almost fell over. Pride just laughed and said "It's alright Anubis. That was just Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive." I giggled at myself for freaking out over something I already knew.

Pride smiled at the fact he got to me giggle and then he turned a corner on the sidewalk and said "Welcome home!" I turned the corner as well and saw a house. It was mostly white but the shudders and shingles were red. Also the house looked kind of big.

Pride walked up the sidewalk and onto the doorstep and waited for me to join him. I quickly did and when I came up to him, he opened the door and walked right inside yelling "I'M HOME!" Then after I walked inside, Pride slammed the door as hard as he could and I asked "Why did you do that?"

"To make Zyrah mad." Pride said and chuckled. I giggled as well and wondered what this Zyrah person looked like and what was he like. Then I heard footsteps coming from upstairs and someone yelled down "Can you be any louder Pride?"

Pride chuckled and said "Only on Mondays Zyrah!" The footsteps got louder and I saw someone starts to come down the stairs. It was a red cat. He had amber eyes similar to mine. Also he had on a long black jacket and black pants on as well. He had on a blue T-shirt and had on only socks right now. His tail flicked at his side and I saw it was bent in the middle to make a weird angle.

"Pride, I told you I-" He stopped in midsentence when he saw me. There seemed to be some kind of awkward moment in the air and Pride eyes darted from me to Zyrah and back to me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pride take out a bottle of beer and open the top and dump the drink onto the floor. Zyrah snapped his gaze from me to the spot on the floor and he growled.

I watched as Zyrah stomped over to Pride, snatched the bottle out of his hand and smash it over the wolf's head. I gasped and Pride yelled and said "OW! Come on man! I was just trying to stop an awkward moment between you and Anubis."

"Anubis?" Zyrah echoed my name and looked over at me. I waved hi and said "That's me. Anubis the Cat. Friend of Pride..." I stopped talking because Zyrah gave me a thorn sharp glare and Pride said "Anubis is going to stay with us for a bit."

"What? Now?" Zyrah asked and turned his gaze from me and back to his friend. Pride nodded and said "So...no being Mr. Emo." Zyrah frowned and I watched as he sighed and walked into another room and came back with cleaning tools an started to clean up the beer mess Pride made.

Pride walked over to me and said "I'll show you your room!" Then he grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. As we past Zyrah, he shot an unwelcoming glare at me. I turned away from him and followed Pride the rest of the way.

When we reached the top of the stairs, Pride turned left and I followed him down a dimly lit hallway until we reached a white door. Pride opened it up and flicked on a light and said "Our guest room."

I walked inside and looked around. The walls where light purple and the carpet was green and there was a queen size bed with purple sheets. A dresser was in the corner, and a nightstand was by the bed.

"I must thank you Pride. You don't know me very well yet you offer me a place to stay. Why?" I asked and Pride was already walking out of the room but he stopped at the doorway and said "Because...well I sense something different about you. Like you're different from the people I know." Then the Wolf waved goodnight and closed the door.

"You don't know how right you are." I said and then lay down on the bed and forced myself asleep. "Please...please let this be a dream." I whispered before I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	5. First Day

Sunlight streamed into my room and I opened my eyes. At first everything was a bit blurry, but when it cleared up I was surprised. I wasn't in my room! Then, it all came rushing back. I looked down at my hand and sighed.

"I want to go home." I said to myself and looked up at the ceiling where the fan was gently spinning in a clockwise motion. I sighed and jut watched it until I heard a gunshot from downstairs. Almost at once I dived under the bed scared as hell.

Why was something shot? My heart pounded and I heard footsteps coming down the hall to my room and someone knocked on the door.

"Anubis? Are you alright?" It was Pride. I climbed out from under the bed and slowly made my way to the door. I reached for the silver handle and pulled it open and see Pride with w worried look.

"What was that noise?" I asked in a quiet voice. Pride scratched the back of his head and said "Well, Zyrah and I have some friends over and Zyrah and his friends are playing a game."

"A game that involves shooting?" I asked kind of scared and Pride weakly smiled and said "Come with me, I'll show you." He said and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he walked me down the hall to the stairs. When we reached the stairs another gun shot went off and I clung to Pride scared out of my mind. I'm not a brave person if you haven't noticed.

Pride on the other hand chuckled and said "Come on." Then we walked down the stairs and reached the floor. We then turned into the living room and I saw Zyrah sitting on a white couch talking to two other mobians. One was a grey mouse and the other was a grey wolf.

The grey wolf noticed me first and in a flash was at my side and asked "Hello, what is a beautiful flower such as yourself doing here?" Not even three seconds later the mouse was on my other side also trying to flirt with me.

Then a gun shot went off again and I saw Zyrah standing with a gun. "Back off." He hissed and the wolf and the mouse frowned and walked back to their seats.

Zyrah sat back down and said "Anubis, these are friends of Pride and mine. The Mouse is Krak." The mouse smiled and waved. He had on jeans and black sneakers with a red shirt. He has yellow eyes. I smiled and waved back nervous as ever.

"And the wolf is Rubin." Zyrah said and Rubin nodded his head to me. He had on a white shirt and jeans. He also had on red sneakers and blue eyes.

"Hello Rubin and Krak." I weakly said and then asked "So why were there gun shots?" Zyrah frowned and said "Sorry if we woke you. We were just playing my favorite game. Want to join for a round?"

"Zyrah...please don't." Pride said walking past me and sitting on a chair. I don't want to play really, but I want to prove myself to Zyrah since he seems to not want me here.

"Sure, I'll play." I said and walked over and sat down on the couch next to Zyrah. He smiled which looked somewhat evil and I asked "So what are we playing?" Zyrah's smile got bigger and he said "Russian Roulette." My heart nearly stopped.

Russian Roulette was played with at least two members. You take a gun with six chambers and place one bullet in one chamber. Then spin the chambers and hold the gun up to your head. Pull the tiger and see if you win. Win means you don't get shot in the head. If you lose...

"Never mind." I quickly said and got up from my seat and Pride called "I'm not playing either!" I sighed and quickly walked back upstairs and I heard Rubin yell "There just blanks! There are no bullets!" But I also heard Zyrah say "Yah, not right now there's not."

I am staying with Lunatics! I want to go home! Or at least go somewhere else. Pride is cool. I don't mind him at all. But it's Zyrah that makes me living here hard. His eyes are always judging me. And their friends are just weird.

I walked into my room and looked for my bag. I found it and pulled out my skateboard and then decided to check New Mobotropolice out. So I walked down stairs with my board. I reached the front door and was about to leave when I heard Pride behind me ask "Are you leaving?" I turned around to face him.

"Just for a bit. I want to look around New Mobotropolice." Pride nodded and said "But you shouldn't go alone. There is a gang around here that jumps people that are by themselves. I would go with you but I have something to do out of town so-"

"I'll go with her." I my heart dropped at those words. Because they came out of Zyrah's mouth. The last person I want to be with right now. But too late to turn back now.

"Thank you Zyrah." I said and opened the door. I walked out and Zyrah came out and closed the door behind him. I pray to god that I'll come back to Pride not traumatized by this blood red cat.


	6. Katz MuZic

So, I planned on skateboarding but with Zyrah walking at my side that made it hard. His amber eyes would flick over to me and then back to in front of him.

I wonder why he doesn't like me. Is it because I'm a girl? Or the fact that Pride just brought home a random stranger. I sighed and then also looked forward. New Mobotropolice was like any other city I have been to. Busy, Shops, the only difference was that instead of people, there was Mobians.

We turned a corner and once again and almost bumped into a group of Mobians. I looked them over and saw that in the front of the group was a red hedgehog. He had one blue eye and one green one. Next to me I felt Zyrah tense up.

The Red hedgehog looked Zyrah over and then a smirk appeared over his face and he said "Long time no see R-"

"Don't call me that!" Zyrah almost yelled and I flinched. The red hedgehog remained calm and said "I thought I told you this was my territory. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm not a part of it anymore." Zyrah replied calmly and out of the corner of my eye, I saw his tail slip behind the bottom of his shirt and wrap around something. He was hiding something.

The Red hedgehog took a step forward followed by his friends and I took a step back but Zyrah held ground. "Listen Blood, I have no more business with them." Zyrah said and Blood chuckled that turned into a wicked laugh.

Then he suddenly stopped and his eyes rested on me. "What a nice lady you've got there." Blood said and walked towards me. He wrapped one arm around my waist and said "How about you and I head back to my place and...Get to know... one another better?"

Suddenly, I was pulled out of his grasp by Zyrah who pushed me behind him and pulled his tail out from under his coat which held a gun. He flipped it into the air and into his hand. Blood and the other hedgehogs backed up surprised at this.

Zyrah grabbed my hand and we walked backwards facing the hedgehogs. I looked like I had seen a ghost while Zyrah looked like he was playing a game of chess and winning, cool and calm.

"Run..." He whispered and like a bullet from his gun, we took off. Blood followed in pursuit quickly. He had no intention of letting us escape him. And then I recognized the gun Zyrah was holding and asked "Is that the one with blanks?"

Zyrah gave me a semi-worried look and I knew then it was. A thought went through my head and I grabbed the gun and turned half around while still running and pulled the trigger. A loud bang sound went off and the hedgehogs dropped to the ground to avoid being hit by the imaginary bullet.

"Idiots." Zyrah and I said at the same time and turned a corner. Then Zyrah said "Over there!" And pointed to a small blue building and I nodded and we ran to it. As we got closer I read the sigh on the building. It was called _Katz MuZic._ (No, that's not a typo. It's MuZic)

Zyrah pulled out a key and we ran up to the door and he unlocked it and ran inside with me at his heals. After we got inside, he slammed the door shut and turned the lights on. Inside was a bunch of different music interments and shelf after shelf of CDs.

"Oh, Pride told me he owns a music shop. This is it, right?" I asked and he nodded and said "Yes, Pride has always liked music." I looked up at him and said "I do too. Don't you?" Zyrah shrugged his shoulders and said "I really don't care for it."

Zyrah walked further down into the shop while I stayed where I was at and looked out the window. I saw Blood and his gang run by the shop without a second glance and disappeared behind some other buildings.

"Zyrah...who were they?" I asked him and he walked back down to the front of the room and said "An old rival gang. That's all you need to know." The last part of his voice was cold as the North wind and I nodded and then went back to looking out the window.

It seems that we both have secrets that we don't want others to hear.


	7. Sands of Time

We had made it back to the house yesterday. And my chances of liking Mobius have gone down, liking Zyrah, as a friend, has gone up...just a bit. Still I know that red cat hates me. I wonder why? I might just ask Pride since he seems to like me.

Just my luck as I was getting out of bed, someone knocked on the door and Pride opened it up and leaped into the room and landed on the floor by my bed. He looked up at me and said "Hey, what's up?" I chuckled and offered my hand to help him up.

"Na, I like it on the floor, means I won't be pushed of a seat." Pride said and then I asked "What if someone steps on you?" In a flash, Pride was sitting on my bed. I gave him a funny look and he said "What? I don't want my tail to get smashed again." I smiled and then I took a deep breath and said "Why does Zyrah not like me?"

Pride's entire happy-go-lucky attitude suddenly disappeared at that question. His gaze slightly darkened and he said "It's not you really, it's more your look."

"My look? What does he hate about it?" I asked feeling angry that Zyrah hates me because of the way I look.

"You look like his people." Pride said and I echoed "His people?" Pride nodded and said "Yah, see Zyrah was born in a tribe of cats that live deep in the Sandblast desert. They like to live in the older times as to no technology, and everything is so...well it's hard to explain."

I slightly smiled and said "I think I know what you mean. But I have never heard of this cat group until now. And why does he hate me because I look like one of them?"

"Because...well Zyrah ran away from home when he was little, I don't know why...but he did. And he tried to cross the Sandblast desert when we were just kids. I sure he would have died of the lack of food and water if my dad, brother and I hadn't seen him."

"So he ran away from home and you guys found him?"

"Yes, I saw him fall down in the sand and jumped off the jeep we were riding in." Pride said with a smile and then added "My dad was pissed until he saw me trying to help Zyrah, who by now was passed out on the ground. My brother, Smith, already thought he was dead. My dad didn't know what to do, so I just picked up Zyrah and carried him over to the jeep. And then we drove off, leaving the Sandblast desert and his people's land."

"But, that doesn't tell me why he hates his people!" I said and Pride shrugged and said "I don't know all the details...why don't you just ask him?" Pride said and pointed to the door. I glanced over my shoulder to see no one and then I looked back to Pride.

Pride chucked a book at the doorframe and said "Zyrah! Stop being an Emo, and come out of the shadows before I throw beer everywhere!" Almost at once the blood red cat emerged from the shadows. And he did not look happy at all.

"Pride..." Zyrah growled and Pride leaped of the bed and out the window yelling "Sorry Zyr-" His voice was cut off with a loud thud telling us both that Pride had reached the ground outside.

"Will he be okay?" I asked trying to look out the window. Zyrah never said anything, just stared at me. But when I looked at his eyes, they seemed distant like he was remembering something unseen to me. But I wanted to know what he was seeing.

"Zyrah...I-I want to ask you...why do you not like me?" I asked in almost a whisper. Zyrah's gaze focused as the memory was done and he looked at me.

"As my idiot friend pointed out, you look like my people. But I must admit I have not been fair with you." He said and started to turn out of the room and I quickly said "I want to know why." Zyrah stopped at the doorway and asked "Why what?"

"Why you left. Why you hate your kind." I said softly and Zyrah sighed and closed his eyes as if he was thinking things over in his head. Then he opened those golden eyes again and walked over to a chair and sat down.

"I left because I was unwanted." He said and then continued "My mother Kelala and my father Teracana wanted kids. And they had me and my sister Xala." He paused for a moment and I noticed the names reminded me of myself in name wise. They sound strange to hear spoken.

"My sister Xala was a jackal, a type of K-9 just like my father. Jackals have a greater rank then cats do, but we lived side by side. Xala may have been a girl, but she was good at everything, including leadership. She wanted to be our next...well I don't know how to say our leader without explani-

"A pharaoh?" I asked and Zyrah's gaze sharpened and he said "Yes." So I was right! This is like Egypt for Mobius! "Continue." I said wanting to know more about him and this cat race.

"Well, Xala wanted to be the next pharaoh since our current leader was nearing the age of death, she was next in line for the thrown. She was a jackal so she already had high supporters. I during all of this tried to avoid my sister at any chance. She may have shown strong leadership, but she was brutal. She loved Kelala and Teracana, but she hated me."

"Why?"

"Because I was a red cat. A red cat is said to hold much power and is a gift from the gods. Of course I don't believe in that stuff anymore, but my people did at the time and I was treated special even though I didn't want it. And then one day, someone said that I should become the next pharaoh. I didn't like this but the rumor kept growing, until even a few Jackals thought it was true. It didn't take long for Xala to hear this."

"What did she do?"

"She challenged me to a fight." Zyrah's voice was starting to become quiet and I asked "A fight. I guess she won then?" Zyrah shook his head no and said "It was a fight to the death." My heart pounded inside my chest and I said "But she's your sister!"

Zyrah gave of a small growl and said "I won. But I didn't kill her. I told her that killing our own is not the way we live. It will just anger our gods and sadden our friends. But she still rose and said she wanted to lead our people. I saw that if I let her, she would lead us down a path of bloodshed...so I...I used this."

Zyrah slid his shirt back and pulled out a gun. So he shot her!

I gasped and Zyrah quickly said "She is not dead. I had shot her in a place that enabled her to walk perfectly, so she was not able to become leader due to her imperfectness. Also, guns were considered technology of the outsiders and I lost many of my friends and supporters." Zyrah stopped and took a breath.

"All in all Kelala and Teracana never stopped loving us, but in their eyes, when they looked at me, I saw fear. Fear that I was not blessed when I was born by our gods, but cursed by the one we fear. Another god that doesn't matter."

"So you left?"

"I had too. Xala, behind everyone's back was getting what was left of her supporters even though she still could not walk properly, and they planned to come after me. Because even thought I had lost a few of my supporters, I was next in line for something I did not want. So I fled. Left our country, Aldica, for my safety." Zyrah sighed and then perked up by just a bit.

"Then Pride, Smith, and their dad Jerome, saved me and took me in as one of their own. Since then I gave up almost all connections to Aldica and my family." He said and stood up. I noticed he used the word Almost, which means he still remembers them and is still a part of Aldica.

"So I must say Sorry Anubis. I thought you had come from Aldica, but since you did not know of that place until Pride and I told you, mean you weren't." Then Zyrah walked out of my room and I sighed and lay down on my bed. Wow...just wow. Who would have thought that a cat that lives with a crazy wolf in New Mobotropolice was actually in line to become leader of a country!

I think I might pay a visit to Aldica one day...and maybe I'll find Kelala and Teracana...

And maybe Xala too.


	8. A Secret in the Basment

The house was quiet as I headed downstairs. I had looked all over for Pride and Zyrah but they were nowhere to be found. I turned the corner into the kitchen and then saw a note on the table. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Anubis, _

_Zyrah and I headed out to work at Katz MuZic. We will be back at 5:30 PM. There are snacks in the fridge and Rubin and Krak live down the street in the blue and white house. If you need anything you can contact them._

_From your best beer buddy, _

_Pride._

_PS. Stay out of the basement. _

I didn't even know they had a basement. And when I look at the letter, Pride wrote it for one and he had added "best beer buddy" indicates he was either drinking when he wrote this, he is drunk, or there is a hidden message in this.

So, I put the letter down and then looked around and then I saw a beer bottle pointing to a door. I slowly walked forward and grabbed the silver handle. Then I turned it and pushed it open to find darkness and stairs going down. Found the basement.

I flipped a light switch on and then carefully walked down the old steps careful not to make a sound even though no one is in the house besides me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a bunch of boxes in all shapes and sizes. I really didn't want to go through them so I turned to go back up stairs when I saw another beer bottle.

I walked over to find it sitting on a chest. It was an old brown chest that had old engraving on the sides and an old key hole. I leaned down and rubbed my hands over the carving and they felt familiar. Then I heard a noise and I quickly turned around. A key. It was on the floor. Where had it come from?

I looked up and I saw a shelf that was slightly leaning which could explain where the key came from. I leaned over and picked up the key. It was a tarnished silver key that was like those old ones you see in movies.

There was also some symbols engraved on the side that I could not read. But I knew one thing. This must be the key to the chest. So I turned around and bent down and placed the key into the keyhole. Then I turned the handle and heard a click.

I looked the chest over and then placed my hands on the lid and pulled it open. First thing that came out was a cloud of dust and I coughed and waved it away with my hand. Then after blinking a few times. I looked into it. There was a bunch of old documents, old clothes a few jars and plates, and then something caught my eye.

It was sticking out from under everything and I reached down and grabbed the end. Then I pulled it up to reveal a Bow. A Bow used for arrows. But when I looked back in the chest, there were no arrows. But I also found a small dagger.

Both where covered in dust but I could see they looked golden. And I quickly closed the chest and grabbed the bow, dagger, and the key. I then head back upstairs and closed the closet door behind me and ran up to my room. Once inside I placed the objects on the bed and then looked them over. The bow looked old. As in ancient!

I rubbed my hand down the handle and when I took my hand back, dust and dirt had covered my palm and fingers. I frowned at this and then had an idea. I placed the bow on my bed and then ran out of my room and downstairs. Then I ran into the kitchen where I grabbed some paper towels and wet them by the sink. I then smiled and quickly ran back upstairs to my room.

Once I was in my room, I grabbed the bow and wiped the handle down with the wet paper towel and watched as the dirt and dust was wiped clean. When I was done with the bow, I moved onto the dagger and did the same. Then when I was done with that, I looked them over.

The dagger had a nice ten inch blade on a silver handle. I held it in my hand and then an idea came to me. I looked around the room and saw a dresser. It already had lots of nicks in it so it was a perfect target. I held the dagger between my fingers and pulled my arm back. Then I threw it forward and the dagger sliced through the air and landed dead center of the dresser. I smiled and then walked over and pulled the knife out of the dresser and then walked back over to my bed.

I picked up the bow next. It was a true beauty. Golden and smooth to the touch. The wire or string connecting to the ends was strong and would be good for shooting. That is…only if I had arrows. But I had seen none what so ever.

I held the bow up like I was going to shoot and then pulled back the string. But to my surprise when I let go, an arrow flew through the air and hit the door. I made a sound that sounded like a shriek and squeal and dropped the bow and held still. Where did that arrow come from? I slowly picked it up again and aimed once again. Then I saw it.

An arrow was forming out of what looked to be light. And this time I aimed for the spot where the dagger had made a nick and hit it dead on! I smiled as I saw that this bow was magic. It can shoot light arrows! My smile got bigger and then I opened my window up and looked out into the yard. There was an apple tree, a pool, a trampoline…I think Pride got that for himself.

I aimed for an apple and shot another arrow. Once again it hit dead on and I found that these arrows never miss. I grabbed the dagger and a small pack then headed outside with my arrows. I'm going to see what exactly these things can do.


	9. Suprise During the Night

I slipped back into the house quietly. As I walked through the back door and into the kitchen, I looked at the clock. 5:10. I sighed and headed for the basement. But as I reached the door a voice asked "So…what do you think of them?" I did a jump and spun around to see Pride.

Pride smiled and then said "You can keep them. I mean Zyrah and I don't need them." I looked back down at the bow in my hand and then back up at Pride and said "Thank you. But why did you give these to me?" Pride shrugged his shoulders and said "It wasn't my idea. Zyrah thought you would need them in case something happened." I blinked in surprise and then sighed.

Pride walked into the kitchen and then said "Oh, Anubis…I was wondering…I mean I don't want to be nosy or anything but where are you from?" I took a sharp breath and then thought to myself. When I didn't answer, Pride came back with a semi-worried look and he asked "Anubis?"

I tighten my grip on the bow and then turned away from him and then started to walk away. Pride followed and said "Anubis wait." I didn't. I just hurried upstairs with tears blinding my vision. I heard Pride call my name again but I just went into my room and shut the door and lock it. I then tossed the weapons on the floor and jumped onto my bed. Tears falling down my face.

I never wanted this. I never wanted to wake up here, to be a half cat person. In truth, I rather put up with Grace's shit back home then be here… I sighed and then leaned down and opened up my backpack and pulled out my IPod. I then, after having some trouble, put my headphones in my ears and then played the music trying to drown out my problems.

I just hit the shuffle button and the song Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin came on. I smiled as this was my favorite band and it reminded me of home. And my old self, Jane. I sighed again and then lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. How did I even get here? Questions swirled in my head and then I slowly fell asleep.

I opened my eyes up later. I sat up and the first thing I did was look at the clock. 10:45 I had been asleep for a while and I didn't even know if anyone was still up. Most likely they are. I slid off my bed and headed for the door. Quietly I headed downstairs to find it dark with the lights out, the TV off and everything else was quiet.

I started to head back upstairs but when I reached halfway up, I heard a noise come from somewhere in the kitchen. Then I heard voices. I didn't recognize them. Maybe it was Krak and Rubin. I slowly headed down to the living room and then I reached the archway that lead into the kitchen. I peered around the corner and saw eyes glow in the darkness.

I then slowly took a step forward onto the tile floor where my foot made a tiny clack sound. The figures stopped moving and I froze in place hoping they wouldn't see me.

"Did you hear that?" One of them asked the other and then nodded and then pulled out a black and silver ray gun. I felt my fur bristle and I started to back up but I bumped into the coffee table causing a loud thump. "In there!" A voice yelled and I turned and started to run towards the stairs but someone slid in front of me blocking my path.

I felt my heart beat faster and I backed up scared. I then had my back against the wall and then I felt a switch. I flicked the lights on and it blinded us at first. But then my eyes adjusted and my heart nearly stopped. Standing in the house was Legionnaires of the Dark Egg Legion.


	10. Gotta Move on Out

At once, I ran back up the stairs faster than I had ever run. I could hear the legionnaires shouting and running up the stairs after me, that just forced my legs to move faster.

In a panic I bolted into my room and slammed the door shut. I locked it but I doubted that would help since they had laser guns. Quickly I pulled back the sheets to the bed and picked up the golden dagger first and then I grabbed the bow with my free hand.

BAMB!

The door swung open as the largest of the legionnaires had made their way through. Instantly I raised the bow and dropped the dagger. One of the legionnaires noticed the empty bow, and looked slightly confused. The others just simply didn't care.

I pulled back the bow and an arrow formed, but to my horror it was faint and struggling to form out of the light energy.

"Drop your weapon!" a legionnaire yelled at me and I knew I would get hurt if I didn't. So, I lowered my bow, and then dropped it. My entire body was shaking from fear and my heart felt like it was about to burst from fright.

Then, something happened.

In a swift motion a legionnaire yelped as it disappeared without a trace. Most of them turned around looking for their lost comrade, and then a dark flash went by, and another was gone. Panic started between them and one looked to me and yelled "Whatever you're doing, stop it or we will fire!"

"She isn't doing anything." A voice said and everyone, including me looked to the doorway to see Pride leaning on the door frame. In his hand he had a sandwich and he looked totally laid back like he had just walked in on a party or something.

He took a bite and then said "He's doing it." He then pointed to a wall that was in the darker than the rest and slowly, Zyrah faded out of the darkness, dragging a legionnaire in each hand. Both of them knocked out and unmasked. One of them was a black cat. The other was a tan rabbit.

Zyrah tossed the unconscious legionnaires in front of the other and then brought out a gun. The legionnaires flinched and then Pride laughed and said "It isn't loaded." I gave Pride a confused look and wanted to yell 'Why the hell would you tell them that?' But I stayed quiet.

"But this is!" Everyone looked back to Zyrah who was now down on one knee and on his shoulder was a rocket launcher. Pride leaped over the legionnaires and said "Bye! Come again!"

Zyrah pressed the trigger and the rocket flew out coming in contact with who knows who, and then an exposition followed. Everything next happened in a blur and I felt someone pick me up. I opened my eyes but only saw darkness around me. Nothing else. And then suddenly I was outside, in Pride's arms as he sat me down by a tree. Across the yard was the house, with a chunk of it missing. Smoke and fire filled the air around it and legionnaires filed out, some on fire themselves.

"Oh, I got your stuff too." Pride said and dropped my black backpack next to me. I looked up at him and said "But- we… the house… and…"

"Yah, yah… it is called shadow hopping. I'll tell you sometime." Pride said and then I took deep quick breaths and Pride bent down and said "You gona be okay, Anubis?"

"She will be fine." Zyrah said as he walked out the back door calmly, like everything was normal. I glared up at him and then he said "Well Pride, looks like we got to move into the shop."

"Yah, good thing we contacted it to a spare house." Pride said as he opened his jacket up and pulled out a fresh beer. I just stared at the two. Pride then chugged the bottle and said "Wait… there is only two bed rooms though." Both the wolf, and the blood red cat turned to look at me. I felt nervous under both their gazes an looked away.

"Alright… I know how we can work this out!" Pride said and then added "Zyrah, you can have one room, me and her can have the-" Suddenly Zyrah slapped Pride upside the head and said "Not ever going to happen." Pride rubbed his head and said "God can't even joke about it…"

"Yah, don't joke about it." Zyrah said walking off. Pride huffed and said "Well, looks like I get to share a room with Mr. Sunshine over there… come on Anubis. Don't want that cops to find you." I grabbed my stuff without a word, and followed Pride as he followed Zyrah.

As we passed the burning house, it came to my mind how scared I was in there, and Pride acted so calm… and then Zyrah acted like a freaking maniac! Oh! The weapons!

"Oh… I think I left something in my room…" I said looking to the burning house. Pride shrugged and said "It's ash now…" I sighed and then as I placed my backpack on by back, something hit the back of my head. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the golden bow half way in the bag, and the dagger in a side pocket.

How it ended up there, I did not know. But I had a guess… and surprisingly… I didn't think Pride did it…

***a quick note to Starbomb and her oc Selena. Pride is hitting on Anubis a few times, but it ain't forreals… XD He still loves yah Selena!***


	11. Bane

The next morning, once again I found myself alone. Pride and "Mr. Blow up the House" left to look over the damage of the other house. I got hardly any sleep last night, to busy thinking about what had happened since my few days as a cat.

So when morning came, I just lay on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling. My iPod sat on a small desk and played "Moscow International Symphony Orchestra - Kyoudai" A calming song that is only music, no words. It's been stuck on repeat all night, and at one point had sent me dreaming into a deep sleep. But I soon woke at the first light of dawn. So the music played on, quiet and gentle as ever. Just like this morning is going to be.

The front door opened. And then closed. It was soft, almost not noticeable, but I still heard it. Without much thought on the matter, I stood up and headed for the bedroom door. It was probably Pride coming back, because I'm sure Zyrah wouldn't make any sound.

"Pride?" I called opening the door. An open window at the end of the hall let in cool air that brushed back my black hair. Outside birds tweeted and I could hear Mobians down the street. Too far to make out their convo, but they were laughing. I turned away from the window, only to meet a blade inches from my face.

"Who are you?" the person behind the sword asked and I screamed and fell back. "Who are you?" I yelled back, sliding up against the wall under the window. The person behind the sword was a Mobian, like all talking creatures I have come across so far.

He was a white cat or maybe a tiger for he had stripes all over him. But unlike the Felidae down by the Wolf Pack Nation, he was about the normal size of a Mobian, so maybe not a tiger. He wore a dark jacket, and dark jeans that were too long for him. His eyes were crimson red, and stared back at my gold ones. He had feathers, hanging from his right ear. They were fiery red, and blew back in the gentle breeze.

"I asked you first." The tiger striped white cat responded, taking a step forward. I took a few short breaths and said "Anubis, my name is Anubis. I-I'm a friend of Pride's." The Mobian didn't relax, or lower his sword.

"Why are you here?" He asked and finding that one shred of courage I replied "I asked you a question as well. Who are you?" The cat narrowed his eyes and I shrunk back, wishing I had just kept silent. He was quiet, for a while, he seemed to be thinking out over how this convo would go if he answered or not.

"Bane." He said quietly and then added "Close friend to Zyrah. I am guessing you know him?"

"Tall, dark, blood red and loves guns?" I asked and then added "And likes to blow up houses?" I swallowed down my fear and then added "No I don't know him." It was a joke, and as frightened as I was, the Mobian… Bane seemed to relax at that. He looked me over and asked "Are you from Aldica?"

"No, I'm not. Although I know a few things about it by what Zyrah has told me. Now, if you don't mind me asking, why were you breaking into their house?"

"Why you here?" He countered and I slowly stood up, keeping close to the window and said "Friend of Pride's who is staying for a bit. I'll be on my way soon." … Will I? "And you?" I asked and he stashed away that long sword of his and said "I keep watch of this house. Since I heard that their other one had a "slight problem" they moved back here. And of course having to work I come here when they are not. I did not expect to find a girl hiding in her room listening to weird music."

"It's not weird." I said and flattened out my dress, and then moved back my hair. Bane just stood there and watched. He was still staring at me, but not at my eyes. He seemed to have noticed I noticed him.

"Sorry for staring." He apologized in a flat voice and then reached out. I flinched back but he gently grabbed my necklace and lifted it up a bit. "Per deos ... forte hoc est?" He said to himself and I stared at him. He looked up and said "Ah, my bad. Talking to myself in old Aldican language." I just continued to stare until he let go of my necklace.

"It's very…unique." He said and then added "Well miss… Anubis… As a way of saying I'm sorry for almost slashing you open with my sword, care to join me for lunch?"

"Lunch?" I echoed and then I said "Lunch…sounds nice. Although I do not know much of New Mobotropolice and what lies in it. I am afraid that you will not only treat me to lunch, but show me around." I added a small smile at the end and he smirked and said "Oh yes, I can see how your one of Pride's friends." Bane then chuckled and I did a small awkward laugh back.

"Where you from anyway?" He suddenly asked as he walked down the hall. His sword hung from a strap and holder on his back, which lightly shook as he walked. He reached the stairs and looked over at me, his hand resting on the rail.

"Far from here…very far." I say to him and glancing once more at my room, I leave the house with Bane, with the music still playing in my room.


End file.
